Divide. Write the quotient in lowest terms. $2\dfrac{1}{2} \div 2\dfrac23 = $
Solution: First, let's rewrite $2\dfrac12$ and $2\dfrac23$ as fractions: $2\dfrac{1}{2} \div 2\dfrac23 =\dfrac{5}2 \div \dfrac83$ [How do we write a mixed number as a fraction?] Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac83$ is $\dfrac38$. Now, we can rewrite our expression as a multiplication problem: $\dfrac{5}2 \div \dfrac83=\dfrac52\times\dfrac38$ $=\dfrac{5 \times 3}{2 \times 8}$ $=\dfrac{15}{16}$